Exemplary embodiments herein generally relate to a vehicle rear seat assembly, and more particularly to a center child safety restraint system for a vehicle rear seat assembly for two outer occupants with a center console.
A known vehicle rear seat assembly includes a pair or outboard seats, each outboard seat being adjacent to one side of the vehicle. Each outboard seat has a seatback moveably or hingedly connected to a seat base or cushion. The seatback of each outboard seat is capable of movement between a stowed, folded position where the seatback is folded toward the seat base and an upright, seated position. The vehicle rear seat assembly can also include a stationary center console provided between the outboard seats. The center console is configured to removably contain and/or store items and/or goods which can be selectively utilized within the vehicle by the occupant. Typically, the center console occupies an area or region of the rear seat assembly which would normally be used as a passenger seat.
Young children are required to ride in/on child safety restraints (i.e., infant carriers/safety seats, child safety seats and booster seats) that are secured to a seat in the rear or second row of the vehicle. Airbags mounted in the dashboard and other interior locations make it inappropriate to have a child ride in the vehicle front seat. One problem with seating children in rear outboard seating areas is that it is difficult to reach and communicate with the child from the front row seats. Child safety restraints are often positioned in a rear outboard seat, which reduces seating available for adults. Placing a child safety restraint near the center of the vehicle provides the safest position in the vehicle in the event of a collision. However, because child seat attachment points are generally not included for a center console of a typical two occupant rear seat assembly due to console interference, placement of the child safety restraint near the center of the seat assembly is prevented.